Batman
Batman battled Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson in Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. In his second verse, he was backed up by his sidekick, Robin. He also made a cameo appearance through reused footage in Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder and The Joker vs Pennywise. He was portrayed by Nice Peter on all occasions. Information on the rapper Batman is the main protagonist of comic books written by DC Comics, debuting in the comic book series entitled Detective Comics. Bruce Wayne, Batman's true identity, was only eight when he saw his own parents being murdered by a mugger named Joe Chill in front of his eyes while walking home from a movie theater. With the help of his parents' butler Alfred and his inheritance, he swore to fight crime and prevent danger to protect the citizens of Gotham City. He trained himself to become a master of martial arts and was trained in many other combat systems. He then took the form of a common fear, a bat, by becoming Batman. Batman has a secret lair under his manor which he calls the Batcave. Within it, he stores many gadgets like a grappling hook or a batarang, which is a boomerang shaped like a bat with sharpened edges. He uses a fast, sleek, black car he names the Batmobile to drive around in Gotham for easy transportation. In most comic book plotlines, Batman has had sidekicks named Robin (whose original incarnation, Dick Grayson, later went under the name Nightwing), a dog named Ace, Batgirl, Commissioner Gordon, and his love interest Catwoman (who sometimes appeared as an antagonist). His arch-nemesis is the Joker, but Batman fights against many other villains like the Penguin, the Riddler, Bane, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, Man-Bat, and many others. He is also a founding member of the Justice League, a superhero group in other comics that consists of heroes like Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Martian Manhunter, and more. The first Batman movie was released in 1966, where he was portrayed by the late Adam West. The character later appeared in four Batman films from 1989 to 1997, portrayed by Michael Keaton for the first two installments, Val Kilmer in the third, and George Clooney in the fourth film that became critically panned. Batman has also appeared in the award-winning The Dark Knight trilogy, portrayed by Christian Bale, and appeared again in the film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, in which he was portrayed by Ben Affleck. He also had his own 1960s television show, Batman, with West as the title actor, as well as many animated cartoons such as Batman: The Animated Series, and a recent television series, Gotham, which focuses on Bruce Wayne as a young adult. Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) 'Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder:' Batman appeared during the line in Wonder Woman's first verse, "But don't be scared, I let bats down easy!" 'The Joker vs Pennywise:' Batman appeared alongside Wonder Woman and Superman as part of the Justice League in the Joker's first verse, during the line "I make the Justice League look like just a bunch of super schlubs!" ERBoH Bio …Who am I? I am the night. A shadow that brings fear and justice to the inhabitants of Gotham City. The world's greatest detective, galvanized to fight crime in whatever way possible following the murder of my parents. I may not have any fancy superpowers, but with my enthusiastic boy sidekick, Robin, and my trusty butler, Alfred, along with millions of dollars worth of crime-fighting equipment, I've done alright so far. Am I Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy? Perhaps, or maybe that's just the mask I wear to hide my true identity… I'm BATMAN. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Nice hat, dork. You look like a duck. I had Alfred read your books; he told me they suck. I'll crush your British nuts until they're bangers and mash! I've seen better detective work in Tango & Cash! You chump! I kick punks like you off the streets, While you and Velma here are solving Scooby-Doo mysteries! Nothing makes me laugh, but I bet your raps can, So bring it on, bitch… I'm Batman! 'Verse 2:' Shut up, nerds. I serve justice, so eat it! My sidekick only comes around… (Robin's verse) You're not smart; you're selfish! You endanger everyone's life! Why don't you let your boyfriend here go home to his wife? Nobody likes you! Not your brother, not your partner, not Scotland Yard! You'll die alone with no friends except that needle in your arm! Trivia *Batman and his sidekick, Robin, are the first comic book characters to appear in an ERB. *He was mentioned by Goku in Goku vs Superman, both Wonder Woman and Stevie Wonder in Stevie Wonder vs Wonder Woman, EpicLLOYD in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2, and both the Joker and Pennywise in The Joker vs Pennywise. He was mentioned again in Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 7: Katrina & Cheyenne. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Cameo Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Batman vs Sherlock Holmes Category:Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder Category:The Joker vs Pennywise Category:Nice Peter